


Fireside Confessions

by WardenWrites



Series: Forgotten Ones AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Scout Lavellan - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Tender Sex, Tender aftercare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, non-inquistor lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenWrites/pseuds/WardenWrites
Summary: During their time working together in the Western Approach, Knight-Captain Rylen and scout Ariadne Lavellan have come to care deeply for one another, but have yet to say those three little words. A soggy mission to the Storm Coast finally gives them the chance to sort out their feelings and look towards the future.****A HUGE chunk of credit goes to my best friend, eurogabby, for helping me create this lovely scene and the AU that gave it life. Thank you my wonderful friend. I hope you enjoy this! <3
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Rylen (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Rylen (Dragon Age), Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forgotten Ones AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019497
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Fireside Confessions

The Storm Coast was a shit show.

Everyday Ariadne and her squad had set off into the forest to search the ruins, and each night they came back, soaked to the bone and covered in bear blood with little to show for it. Rylen had set up their camp at the mouth of the river, and had been dealing with similar difficulties, losing men as they pressed into the shoreline caves, searching for the smugglers they had been ordered to root out.

Twilight was falling when Ariadne finally returned for the day, soaked and weary. The campfire was smoking and dim due to the constant torrential downpour, but was still a welcome sight for her after such a long day. The person waiting by it was an even better sight.

Rylen had a smoking pipe in hand and was huddled next to the flames, trying to dry his soaked socks. His bare feet were pressed into the pebble beach, but he seemed unbothered despite the dreary weather.

Ariadne muttered quietly as she stepped over to join him by the fire, " _I never thought I'd miss the dry heat of the Approach..._ "

He chuckled softly in response. "I was just thinking the same thing. Andraste is kicking me in the small bits right now for all those prayers asking for rain..."

He then looked up from the flames and gave her a small smile, "...but I do have some good news today. If you can call finding a fortified cave at the end of the beach good news."

" _That's something at least...._ "

Rylen took a puff of his pipe and sighed, then pulled his helmet off. His dark thick hair was slick with sweat and rain. He ran his fingers through it in an attempt to get it out of his eyes, then gave Ariadne a warm smile, taking in her own drenched visage. 

"So...any progress on your end, lass?"

"Hardly...mostly an over abundance of bears....what small caves we have found are full of spiders....", she took a seat next to him and reached for his pipe to take a drag for herself.

"I'm beginning to think I'll never be dry again....if my hair was still long I could at least braid it out of my face....", she returned the pipe, then mussed her sopping locks with a frown.

"Now that, I may have a solution for."

He chuckled and reached into his pack, pulling out a thin leather braided cord. He then gestured for her to lean forward.

She scooted in closer to him, eyeing the item quizzically.

"Starkhaven can have similar dramatic weather, so we’ve developed some tricks. Can’t have claymore wielding heavy’s blind due to their locks."

Rylen's hands moved as he spoke, pulling the cord over her head and around her neck.

His hands were calloused and warm, and the feeling of his fingers on the nape of her neck made her skin tingle as he fiddled with a knot in the back, adjusting it.

"Now close your eyes. And don’t mind that it will feel like I’m shoving your face into a too small collar. Or at least try not to mind."

Ariadne giggled and closed her eyes as he asked.

He set the section of chord at the base of her skull, then pulled the rest up and over her face, pressing it behind her long ears and pulling the hair that was dripping into her face back.

"This _fancy device_ is what we call a hairband..", his usual dry humor bubbled to the surface.

Ariadne couldn't help but giggle. "That feels better....thank you."

He chuckled in response, and Ariadne could feel how close his face was to hers, breath ghosting over her cheeks. Her own breath caught as she listened to his laughter, gaze locked on his smile.

Rylen's fingertips then moved to the band, making sure it was secure.

"It‘s not too tight? Some get headaches when they’re new to ‘em."

"No...I think it's alright...", she reached up her hand, letting her fingers brush against his.

He continued to dote on her with gentle touches, wiping the rainwater from her cheek with his thumb, causing droplets to cascade down her chin to her neck. His eyes couldn't help but follow the trail.

"How do ye look so gorgeous even when you’re a drowned rat?"

She didn't know how to respond to such a compliment. How did he always catch her so off guard? Her cheeks flushed pink as she stuttered out a response.

"I- I don't know..."

His hands kept pressing and pushing mud, rain, and blood from her face, massaging her brow, to her forehead, and down to her jaw.

"How are you so dashing all the time, even when I look a mess?"

She slowly lifted her hand and traced her fingers along the tattoos on his chin, eyes suddenly fixated. 

He then leaned into her touch, letting his eyes fall closed with a sigh.

Ariadne was quiet as she admired the markings. Her thumb traced over each line with a soft touch.

Rylen couldn't help but smile, "Templar training to be sure..."

"I didn't know romance was something they taught in the Chantry...", She giggled, fingers still tracing the marks.

The facial tattoos he wore proudly were something about him that she had loved for a long time, since she had first met him, but had never voiced it.

"... _these feel like home..._ ", She was so quiet, he nearly missed it.

His cheeks flushed, and his hands nervously returned to the nape of her neck once more.

"Ariadne... _I- I feel at home wherever I’m with you.._."

It was a raw admission, without any of his usual humor or practicality.

Warmth burned her cheeks unexpectedly. She stared up at him in awe, tongue-tied, wishing she could find her words.

" _Rylen..._."

"I’m not usually a planner, you know. Beyond dealing with present disasters."

His voice was low, and he pulled her closer, his forehead pressed to hers.

"But if this ends and we’re both alive... I would like... I want you to stay with me, Ariadne."

He grabbed her hands and pressed them to his chest.

She could feel how his heart hammered through his hands, despite his breastplate being cold and slick.

Happy tears sprung forth, and she welcomed them gladly. She felt like she was going to burst. She had known he cared deeply for her, that had become obvious over the past several months as they had gotten to know each other and had fallen into each other's beds, but she had not dared to think of a future together, not with the dangers they faced everyday. _Knowing that she could hope for more, and that he had also been wishing for the same all along..._

Her fingers tried to find purchase on the slick metal as her words finally found her. Words he might not know, but ones her heart had been screaming for many months now.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan..!_ "

She kissed him with fervor, praying he understood what she meant.

He kissed her back just as fiercely, holding her hands solidly to his chest.

After a few moments he pulled back, breathing hard, pressing his forehead to hers once more.

"Is that...Dalish for yes, please drag us to the nearest tent?", his smile was wicked, and he moved his hands to pull her tightly to him.

She giggled, and shook her head. " _Not quite..._ "

Her cheeks burned, "It means..." _I love you, my heart._ "

Ariadne's eyes locked with his as she took a steadying breath.

"I feel the same Rylen....I want to stay with you. I never want to leave your side..."

At hearing “I love you,” he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

" _You’re too cruel, lass. I wanted to say it first.._."

" _Then say it....please..._ ", it was a quiet plea.

Her fingers started to play at the ties of his armor.

He pulled her closer to the fire, "You’re not the only one with a secret language, heart." He then leaned in close next to her ear, breathing the words.

"... _tha gaol agam ort_."

He kissed the blade, then moved to her cheek.

" _Tha gràdh agam dhuibh...mo ghràidh..." ,_ he then kissed her nose.

She didn't understand the words, but they still resonated deeply, sending a shiver through her.

He then whispered once more, leaning forward until his lips were a hair's breadth away from her own.

" _I love you, mo chridhe._ "

It was all too much. Her tears returned in full force. How long had she ached to hear him say that? She had known it in her heart, _but to hear him say it_.

Her cheeks felt like they were splitting from the unreserved smile on her lips.

His kiss felt like a smile against a smile, light and silly and it filled her with warmth all the way down to her toes.

" _Take me..._ ", her fingers now pulled at his armor with a desperation he had grown quite familiar with.

"Now _THAT_ , a man can understand."

She giggled brightly.

He joined in her laughter and lifted her up, sopping wet armor and all, and threw her over his shoulder as he marched towards his tent.

The few soldiers who were out on watch whooped and shouted after the two.

Ariadne buried her face into his back as he carried her, embarrassed giggles causing her to shake.

It was a mercifully short walk. He deposited her into the tent then stepped back out for a moment, firmly telling his men to get back to work, and then returned, pulling the tarp closed as tightly as he could manage, a grin plastered to his face.

"Now, lass...where were we?"

She couldn't seem to stop giggling now, overwhelmed with joy.

He began to unbuckle his breastplate, his smile was broad, making his cheeks tinge pink.

"I believe...I need to be rid of these wet clothes..."

"Yes. Strip out of them for me." His smile widened.

Her giggles immediately stopped at his words, feeling her cheeks burn.

His wicked smile caused her heart to leap as he removed the rest of his armor in front of her, making sure not to get the soaked clothes near the semi-dry bedroll.

He then laid back on it, supported by his elbows.

" _Go on, lass._ "

Warmth washed over her as she began to heed his request.

Ariadne’s fingers carefully did away with each bit of leather, as she did her best not to become shy under his gaze.

Soon she was left in only her small clothes, fingers toying with the cloth covering her chest. Her undergarments had not even been spared from the soaking rain, and it made an obvious show of how cold she really was.

She removed her breast band with a smirk, letting it drop away from the bedroll, nipples now fully exposed to the cool air of the tent.

With only the bottoms left, she slid her fingers teasingly down her legs as she removed them, eyes locked with his, then she tossed them, having them land squarely onto his broad chest with a wet sound. Her grin appeared devilish, but on the inside she prayed she had stripped in something of an enticing manner. She wanted so badly to please him.

He growled lowly in response, throwing her bottoms to the side as he rose onto his knees, and pulled her to him, biting his teeth into her hip.

His bites quickly softened to kisses as they ghosted over her stomach, his hands kneading up her thighs to the round of her ass, giving her a firm squeeze.

She whimpered softly at his touch, fingers threading through his locks.

Slowly, he moved his way down from her stomach to her core, fingers sliding around her legs to spread her wide.

" _Rylen....please...!!_ " She wanted him to fill her, needed it more than ever.

"No, _mo chridhe_. I’m taking my time..."

He started to scissor her slowly as he began to lap against her with his tongue, causing her knees to quiver, forcing her to dig her hands into his broad shoulders for support as she began to whine.

"... _ma vhenan!!_ "

A string of incomprehensible Dalish curses and praises escaped her lips as his pace became faster and rougher, causing her fingers to curl tightly into his locks once more as he quickly pushed her to her limit. When she keened against him she could feel him smile below her, before he pulled her down and pressed her beneath him and the bedroll.

However, he froze once he could properly feel her body against him. His brow wrinkled in concern as he looked down at her. "Maker, lass...you’re freezing. Here..."

He pulled her tight against him, ignoring his obvious arousal that pressed into the hollow of her hip.

His hands worked up her arms, over her shoulders and back, and finally to her fingers. He blew on them and rubbed them gently between his hands, looking slightly guilty that he had not warmed her earlier.

His warmth was a blessing that she accepted with a gentle sigh.

"Thank you...", she then began to kiss his fingers, one by one.

"Lass, you know you can tell me that you’re freezing your tits off if I get, well... _distracted_." He gave her an apologetic smile, but seeing her lips near his fingers made his eyes grow a little darker.

Ariadne giggled in response, pausing on his index finger, before gracing it with a drawn out lick.

He shuddered visibly and shifted, pulling his thumb over her lower lip.

“You are deadly, _mo chridhe_..”

She gave him a wicked smile.

He cocked her hip and pressed himself fully against her. At the same time, he pressed his long thumb into her mouth.

He then began to rut slowly, just grinding against her, eyes torn between being locked on his thumb in her mouth or by her dark violet lidded eyes.

She let out a soft moan, mouth happily accepting him, her tongue gently licking the pad of his thumb as Rylen continued to rut against her core, causing her to shiver with need.

Her hips began to move with his, desperately seeking more friction.

The gyration of her hips made something in him snap, need flooding his senses. Rylen adjusted in response, then sharply pulled into her, removing his thumb so he could grab the back of her head and crush her lips to his.

A sharp moan escaped Ariadne’s lips at the sudden change, her fingers scraping into his shoulders to find purchase as he increased the tempo.

He rode her hard, making her gasp and quiver, but he was not painfully rough. Emotion was pouring out of Rylen and he held her to him tightly, whispering prayers into her neck and against her lips.

Ariadne returned them in kind, her fingers tracing over every inch of his skin they could find, her eyes wet once more from pure pleasure and emotion.

She could feel that he was close, the shudder of the muscles in his back, the way he planted his arm next to her to sit up more, to look at her as he drove deeper, pulling her legs up to change and deepen the angle.

The sudden shift afforded a stunning look at him that made her body burn even more. Sweat glistened on his chest and shoulders, trailing down his body that was toned from wielding a heavy blade. His blue eyes were nearly pitch as he watched her in what looked like pure reverence, eager to bring her to peak with him. The combined vision of him and the feeling of him quickening his pace, soon overwhelmed her senses. 

She let out a cry, pleasure reaching it's breaking point, unable to hold back any longer. 

Feeling her flutter tightly around him, Rylen broke, quickly pulling out and spilling all over her stomach, gasping and shuddering as his orgasm coursed through him.

For a moment they let the air cool, eyes caressing over each other's bodies in awe. Rylen then leaned and kissed her brow and then her lips before chuckling to himself.

“I think I should get you a cloth to clean up with....for us to clean up with, even.” He smirked as he looked down, Ariadne’s arousal clearly visible on his thighs.

She smiled up at him, eyes hazy, still lost in the bliss of only a moment ago, “I agree.”

Her eyes then glanced over her stomach, cheeks warming at the sight.

“I’ll go get something, _mo chridhe.._.”

Rylen smiled, then stood, pulling his small clothes back on and cursing a bit about how cold and wet they were. He then exited the tent, but quickly returned with two pairs of dried socks, a flask of rum, and a rough cleaning cloth. He then returned to her side, insisting that Ariadne sit still while he cleaned her off, wearing a contented smile as he gently did so, and finally slipping one of the pairs of warm socks over her toes. 

These tender moments after intimacy seemed to be something of a ritual for Rylen, and his gentleness always warmed her heart to bursting. How had she gotten so lucky? 

Despite the adoration he so easily overwhelmed her with, her eyes couldn't help but land on the tent flap as he pulled on the last sock.

“I hope....I wasn't too loud....”, She averted her gaze from him, suddenly shy, “I forgot where we were for a moment.”

“Gotta appreciate the simple pleasures, lass. And it’s not like they didn’t know what we were up to anyways.” He folded into the bedroll after donning his own pair of socks, then passed her the flask.

She immediately curled into his side, happily accepting the flask and taking a generous swig, savoring the warmth of his body combined with the burn of the rum.

It was his turn to sigh happily as he spooned behind her, fingers playing up and down her sides, trying to find his words.

“When we get back to Skyhold, lass... would you... how do I say this…”

She turned to look at him.

“I’m not familiar with Dalish customs... is it too terrible to make this, make us...official? When we’re on duty and in certain company we still need to remain discreet, but I don’t want to keep you or my feelings a secret, not anymore.” His brow furrowed as he searched her eyes.

Ariadne blushed, thinking carefully on her words.

“I want us to be open about each other as well…”, she bit her lip, heart racing as she tried to choose her next words carefully, she didn't want to scare him, “In my clan...I suppose they would say that we’re "bonded". You're my bond…or in the process of...”

She hid her eyes, cheeks burning, “F-for the Dalish...it has certain implications...meaning that you'd be my... _intended..._ ” Just saying the word made her heart leap with nerves.

“Well then, should I grab a Sister when we return to Skyhold? That would make this very official.” He smiled, and nuzzled her face, hoping to set her at ease.

She was utterly dumbstruck, “Rylen- you...you really would want-? To marry me? Isn't it...a bit soon? I mean, I'M f-fine...with waiting, if you..!!”

“I’m not going to lie, my chantry upbringing makes me want to do this all proper, and you deserve it. I won’t pressure you about it though, _mo chridhe_. Just know, I’m ready when you are, if you wish it.” He brushed a stray hair from her face, then rested his head on his pillow, still giving her a warm smile.

Her heart felt like it was going to break. He was too good, too perfect. Why had she waited so long to tell him how much he meant to her?

She turned fully in his arms to face him, shakily tracing his jaw with her fingers, " _Ma vhenan..._ "

He was starting to nod off, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled her close once more.

“ _Yes…_ ”, she whispered against his lips.

Her soft voice pulled him back from the beginnings of sleep. 

“ _Perfect…_ ”, his sleepy smile was as warm as the sun.

“ _Yes_.”

He kissed her slowly as she repeated her answer against his lips, both of them smiling unreservedly, holding each other tighter.

“ _You know I’ll have to write my brothers now...I also hope ye like kilts_.”

She giggled at that, then froze, suddenly reminded of her own brother.

“ _Soren is in for quite a shock, I think...._ ”

“ _Aye…_ ”, his accent was getting stronger as he fought sleep, looking down at her, smiling.

She kissed him softly once more, feeling the day catching up with her as well. They nestled together, letting the sound of the drizzle outside carry them off to sleep between sweet words and kisses, both of them yearning to return to Skyhold in haste.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the Gaelic isn't quite on point, but some rough translations:  
> Tha gaol agam ort: I love you  
> Tha gràdh agam dhuibh: another variation of "I love you"  
> mo ghràidh: my love  
> mo chridhe: my heart


End file.
